


The Visit

by Lilsi



Category: The Bill
Genre: Contemplation, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsi/pseuds/Lilsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gina visits her mothers grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Visit

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was once posted at Craiggilmore.co.uk a fan site no longer active, so to preserve this story and others, I am importing them to AO3. I did not want the loss of such a large amount of amazing and wonderful fanfiction, it would be such a waste to fans of Craig Gilmore and Luke Ashton to not have the opportunity to enjoy these stories as i have. Since the site is no longer active i have been unable to contact the creators but if you happen to be them under a new pen name and want the fiction to be removed please send me a note!
> 
> Story written by - Alex
> 
> For the CG Mother's Day Marathon

Gina can barely suppress a shudder.  The breeding pair of five-foot tall plastic herons have miraculously reproduced again in the few months since her birthday visit.  Crammed around the edge of the miniscule pond that now fills the front garden of her childhood home _four_ garishly plumaged birds are now drunkenly standing guard.  
  


Squinting a little, she can see there is a parking space further down the street.  
  


Climbing stiffly out of the car, she smooths the creases from the skirt she is wearing.  Opening the rear door, she grabs a large bunch of prettily-wrapped, mixed flowers from the back seat before removing the half-smoked cigarette from her mouth.  Nudging the door closed with her hip, she throws the fag-end regretfully onto the pavement and grinds it into oblivion with the toe of her patent leather boots.  
  


Hitching her handbag more securely onto her shoulder, she clutches the bouquet tightly to her chest as she tip-taps her way back down the pavement to a tall wrought iron gate, which swings open beneath her touch.  
  


She makes her way slowly along the path; her heels sinking slightly into the gravel, beneath the skeletal boughs of winter dead trees still awaiting spring and their resurrection, until she reaches her destination.  She stands for a moment, rubbing with her thumb at the bloom of yellow lichen that seems intent on colonising the now weather-beaten headstone, as she reads the inscription:

 

Here lies Lucia Gratiana Gold

(1930-1981)

Beloved Wife of James

and Mother of Angelina and Ricardo

 

She brought light into our lives.

 

  

She lays the flowers on the dulled blue glass chippings her father had insisted upon which cover her mother's last resting place, and shivers – herself, she'd always hated the thought of being underground.  Growing up by the cemetery, death had never held any mystery for her.  Not for her the unwavering belief her mother had held of heaven and an afterlife, which she had clung to religiously even after her son's suicide.

 

It had all seemed like so much nonsense to Gina, especially when that those same beliefs denied her mother any possibility of meeting Ricky again.  Yet now, as she approaches the age at which her mother died, Gina looks about her with new eyes and wonders if the fat brown buds, bursting at the seams with life on the otherwise lifeless trees, are trying to tell her something after all.


End file.
